


Guns for Sale

by CrimesOfADeadpool, Mcparachute



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Scientists, Based on a Tumblr Post, Chinese Translation, M/M, references, 中文翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimesOfADeadpool/pseuds/CrimesOfADeadpool, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcparachute/pseuds/Mcparachute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“把你的钱都给我。”<br/>“我…我给你个更好的选择。”<br/>“更好的？”Wade怀疑自己的耳朵出了问题。<br/>男孩自顾自点了点头：“我买你的枪。”<br/>“什—什么？”剧情发展好像不大对劲啊。别随便改台词啊！<br/>男孩又点了点头：“我把钱给你，你把枪给我。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guns for Sale

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Guns for Sale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006378) by [CrimesOfADeadpool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimesOfADeadpool/pseuds/CrimesOfADeadpool). 



> Guns for Sale中文翻译  
> 原文地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/4006378

Wade的手指温柔地摩挲着他的枪。“耐心点。”他责备它。  
他的胃咕噜噜叫了起来。  
“你也是，”他抱怨道，“安静点。”  
他走到他的目标面前，这个瘦弱的傻瓜居然选择午夜时分走回家。Wade可是不挑人的。  
Wade挥了挥他的枪。  
“手举起来！”  
男孩眨了眨眼然后举起了手。他比Wade矮。非常可爱。挎着单肩包。他好奇地盯着Wade：“呃…你还好吗？”  
Wade给了他一个难以置信的眼神：“我在抢劫你。”  
男孩点了点头。“是啊，我知道。但是你看起来有点…”他挥了挥手，“呃。”  
Wade瞪着他：“把你的钱都给我。”他不喜欢别人不按剧本来。最起码也要按照他推测的剧本来演。他以前从没真的抢劫过谁。  
好吧，他知道他看起来正气凛然像个警察。如果他能混得人模狗样，他也不会在午夜抢劫人啊。  
“我…我给你个更好的选择。”  
“更好的？”Wade怀疑自己的耳朵出了问题。“你还好吗？”他将枪对准了自己的脑门，龇牙咧嘴后又用枪瞄准那个男孩：“过来。”  
男孩自顾自点了点头：“我买你的枪。”  
“什—什么？”剧情发展好像不大对劲啊。别随便改台词啊！  
男孩又点了点头：“我把钱给你，你把枪给我。”  
Wade怀疑他是不是脑子有点问题：“不带这样来的啊。”  
“我知道，”男孩耐心地说，“但是这样，既没有人受伤，也没有什么违法犯罪的事发生，”他皱了皱眉，“好吧，我想你正在卖枪给我，我对这方面的交易一无所知。”他耸耸肩，“严格说来你不是在抢劫我，对吧？这事。。。。”他抽出钱包，拿出所有现金递给Wade。“怎么样？”  
Wade看着那堆钱。“成交。”他把枪翻了个个儿交了出去，用另一只手拿走了钱。  
双方拿到各自想要的东西后男孩看起来挺高兴。  
Wade大概数了下钱。很多钱。  
“等等，”Wade说，他的智力终于上线了，“现在你要抢劫我了。”  
男孩瞪大了眼睛看他：“不，我才不是坏蛋呢。”他又点了次头然后绕过Wade，一边继续走他的路，一边把枪塞进包里，“还有，你看起来很需要钱。”  
Wade站在那儿愣了几秒。“嘿！”他转身跟在男孩后面，“我也不是坏蛋。”  
男孩扬了扬眉毛继续走：“我又没说你是。”  
“你说了！你说抢劫别人的就是坏蛋。”  
男孩耸肩：“事实上从别人那儿买枪再抢劫那个人的才是坏蛋。”  
Wade做了个鬼脸：“我想也是。”  
男孩点了点头：“呃—嗯。”  
“你是不是要去找警察？我是说，你拿了我的枪，你很可能利用它追踪到我之类的。等等，你是不是特工？所以你有那么多钱？”  
“我是科学家。”  
“科学家没那么有钱。”  
“我是个出类拔萃的科学家。”  
“研究武器的？”  
男孩的嘴角弯了弯：“不是。”  
Wade拉长了脸：“万万没想到我抢了个书呆子。”  
“抢劫未遂。”  
Wade吐了吐舌头。  
“你是要尾随我回家吗？”  
Wade耸耸肩：“大概吧。干嘛？”  
“为什么试图抢劫我的人会想要尾随我回家？！”  
“嘿，谁叫你要当好人的。”  
“这不代表我会让你进家门。”  
“为什么？！超多色情小说开头都是这样的！”  
“我也不会跟你上床的。”  
“啊，我本来满心期待的。”  
男孩停下看了他一眼：“你认真的吗？”他挥了挥手，“走开。”  
Wade噘着嘴：“你就不担心我是个罪犯吗？”  
“你想抢劫我来着。你就是个罪犯。”他顿了顿，“好吧，你模仿了那些罪犯。”  
Wade捂着胸口：“我的心好痛。”他摇摇头，“你怎么知道我不是团伙作案呢？”  
“你这表现没有哪个团要你的。”  
“或许我是个影帝嘛。或者我再跑去抢别人。”  
“我给了足够你花好几年的钱了。你没必要再去抢别人。”  
“要是我觉得抢劫够刺激呢？或者我是个赌红了眼的赌徒。也许一个小时我就能把这些钱赌得精光。”  
“你会吗？”  
“不，”Wade老实承认，“但我有可能是这种人啊。”  
“我相信你。”男孩准备走开。  
“是吗？”  
“你把枪给了我。一个铁石心肠的罪犯只会拿走钱。那种喜欢惹麻烦的人也只会拿走钱。”  
“啊呀看看你，逻辑性很强嘛。”  
“我是个科学家。”  
Wade点头：“我记得你说过啊。“  
“很好。这样看来你的脑子没什么问题。”  
“心好痛！”  
“你之前还拿枪对着我呢，那才叫心惊肉跳。”  
“我比你敏感。”  
“我知道。”  
“确实嘛。星际迷航那个糟糕的新系列里，Spock的妈妈被杀时我还哭了呢。机器之心（Almost Human)没续订时我哭了。当我知道新的星球大战电影跟原著会一点关系也没的时候，我也哭了。”  
男孩的嘴角又扬了起来：“我以为我才是呆子（nerd)呢。”  
“我是个极客（geek)好不好，”Wade说，“哦等等，意思没变啊。极客和呆子不是同义词吗？呃。我就像IT狂人（IT Crowd）里的Roy，你像Moss。”  
“天，真是谢谢你。”男孩在穿过马路前左右看了看。  
“嘿，Moss很酷的！”  
“是啊是啊，”男孩撩了撩头发，“我到这儿来喝牛奶和发发疯，现在我喝完牛奶了。”  
Wade大笑：“看吧，跟我在说的事没两样。”  
“Tnetennba，”他咕哝着，没注意Wade。  
“早上好啊，真是个很不错的Tnetennba啊。”Wade紧跟了一句。  
男孩冲他笑了下：“我很久没看那部剧了。”  
“哎，那剧都结束了。当然，它结局那地方我也哭了。”Wade声情并茂地诉说着。  
“你当然会哭。”  
“然而特别放送很好看哒。Noel Fielding好性感。”  
男孩脸红了：“是啊。”  
“哦，抱歉，同性恋这个话题你不能接受吗？”Wade真诚地问。  
男孩摇了摇头：“没，只是……”  
“哦，你是gay吗？”Wade凑近他，“因为我现在是条光棍，而你看起来好辣的。”  
男孩的脸更红了，但他努力做出生气的样子：“你十五分钟前想抢劫我。”  
“哎呀陈芝麻烂谷子的事了。而且也没成功嘛。”  
“不要。”  
“好粗鲁啊！”  
“你刚刚—”男孩叹了口气。  
“你都没介绍自己。好没礼貌哦。”Wade继续喋喋不休。  
“Peter。”  
Wade差点跌个跟头。他没想到他会真的回答。“好吧，你好啊Peter。”他用上最具挑逗性的语气。  
“别这样，我还是不会跟你睡觉的。”  
“为什么？你可以当我的小甜—”  
“我发誓如果你说完这个句子我就去喊警察！”  
“唔。”  
“那么你叫什么？”  
“哈？”  
“你的名字。”Peter耐心地重复了一遍。  
“哦，Wade。”Wade点点头。“等等！别告诉警察！”  
“我就没打算去找警察。”Peter停了下来。他们到了街区的拐角。“我要走了。”  
“啊。我喜欢我们的谈话，Petey boy。”  
Peter茫然地看了他一眼：“呃，这确实是一次…令人难忘的经历。”  
“起码我应该拿到你的电话号码吧？”  
“你还有电话啊？”  
“心好痛。”  
“你说了一万遍了。”  
“你伤害了我一万遍！我的骄傲是很脆弱的，baby boy。”  
“我为什么要给你号码？”  
“因为，”Wade努力睁大眼睛说话，“如果你不给我，我也许会觉得每次抢劫都能这么顺利，就好像我可能会觉得你这就是你接人待物的方式，跟社会活动似的，然后我可能会去抢劫别人，也许是个老太太，你的良心不会受到谴责吗？”  
Peter站在那儿愣了几秒钟。最后他拿出了一张名片。  
“别…别去抢劫别人。”  
Wade兴奋地点头：“想都不会想的，热辣宝贝！”  
Peter转身：“晚安Wade。”  
“晚安Petey！”  
Wade走开时高兴地哼起了歌。  
这个晚上过得比他预料得更丰富多彩。他不仅仅有了能支撑很久的钱，还有了一个很辣的男孩的电话号码。  
但是人们说犯罪是不好的。


End file.
